Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content management apparatus, recording apparatus, operation apparatus, content management system, and their control methods, which record additional information in association with a content recorded in a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic imaging apparatuses such as digital still cameras and digital video cameras, which record contents such as captured images in compact, lightweight memory cards, have held market superiority. Such electronic imaging apparatuses have advanced functions, and can record not only captured images but also various kinds of additional information associated with captured images. For example, user information, imaging location information, and text information, such as a comment, can be recorded together with a captured image. Additional information associated with a captured image is used as, for example, information required to search for a target image upon execution of edit processing.
Patent literature 1 discloses the following technique. That is, a person icon and genre icon are displayed together with a captured image after that image is captured, and when the user touches one of these icons, information such as personal information and a keyword associated with that icon is appended to the image as identification information.
Patent literature 2 discloses the following technique. That is, an imaging apparatus includes a wireless function, and additional information edited by a terminal device such as a portable tablet PC or smartphone is transferred to the imaging apparatus via wireless communications, thereby executing change processing of additional information.
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-146317
[Patent Literature 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-188950
When the user inputs additional information to be appended to an image, a target image with which the input additional is associated mainly includes three types of images, that is, an image to be captured, a currently capturing image, and an image recorded by the immediately preceding recording operation. For this reason, the apparatus prompts the user to select an image to which the input additional information is to be appended from the above three choices, thereby appending the additional information to an image of the user's choice. However, when these three choices are displayed on a terminal device during capturing of a moving image, the user hardly recognizes whether the “image to be captured” is an image recorded by continuing the current recording operation or an image to be recorded after the current recording operation is temporarily stopped and a new recording operation is started. Also, the user hardly recognizes whether the “image recorded by the immediately preceding recording operation” is an image recorded before the current recording operation is started or a recorded part of a currently recording moving image clip. In this manner, when additional information is appended to an image using the terminal device during imaging (during recording), and allows the user to select an image to which that information is to be appended, the user hardly recognizes an image to which the information is appended, resulting an erroneous operation.